1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carpet cleaning apparatus, and more particularly to a fluid-delivering attachment for a wet-and-dry vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of Related Art
It is recognized that conventional vacuum cleaning devices will fail to remove from the carpet certain categories of dirt which can only satisfactorily be dealt with by the application of water or other cleaning fluid. Carpet cleaning apparatus has previously been provided which will spray or otherwise deliver a cleaning fluid to the region of carpet in advance of the moving suction nozzle. Dirt that would not be removed by suction alone is taken up by the cleaning fluid in solution or suspension and the cleaning fluid is then extracted by the suction nozzle. It is possible in this manner to clean carpet and leave it almost dry.
One form of known cleaning apparatus comprises a suction unit which stands on rollers, casters or the like. The suction unit contains, in addition to the vacuum pump, a receptacle for extracted fluid and dirt; a reservoir for cleaning fluid; and a cleaning fluid pump. A suction hose is connected to the vacuum unit and to a generally conventional wand, which is adapted to be held with the hands, and is formed at the opposite end with a suction nozzle. A cleaning fluid pipe extends from the vacuum unit to the nozzle in such a manner that fluid from the reservoir, pressurized by the pump, is deposited on the carpet immediately in front of the moving nozzle.
A second type of known apparatus differs from the first in that there is no flexible suction hose. The assembly containing the vacuum unit, water and dirt receptacle, pump and water reservoir is provided with an upright handle and is designed to be maneuverable over the carpet. The suction nozzle and water delivery spout are formed integrally with the main assembly.
While the known apparatus is efficient in cleaning carpets, there is a relatively high capital cost, and since domestic users are likely to clean carpets in this manner comparatively infrequently, purchase of the apparatus may not be an economic proposition.
Also, in these known units the reservoir and fluid pump are combined in a single unit with the suction pump and dirt/water receptacle, which is an expensive, clumsy, and inflexible arrangement.